Minions: The zombie minion apocalipse
by guame
Summary: The minions are trapped in a zombie apocalipse and only one man can help them: Ghost Jr.


**The minions: The zombie minion apocalipse** _(is a crossover of the minions with my history of call of duty but a spin off so this is not part of the other history too but a new one and can be understood without reading the other)._

Gordon H. Roosevelt (who was related to president Rosevelt) was a scientific during the cold war times between USA and communists and he was doing many secret experiments with nuclear secrets technologies and he created life. He created new beings that are not humans but some yellow creatures and named them minions. They soon extended all over the world and time because they were inteligent also and created science and time machines so they were everytime.

Gordon was doing expreiments to them but he made one terrible mistake and also created a zomby

virus. He tried to stop it but couldnt and virus contagied people there. Then the resident Nixon closed the laboratory and nobody knew of that... until now.

The zombie apocalypse has begin and people dies everywere. Minions first lived out of danger in Antartica buut global warming wattered the ice and melted. They returned where people was last time but now it was desolated and where life once was, now it's only zombies and death.

Minions were attacked and some died forever and turned into zombies. Others could escape and live one more day but they wouldnt live much more because there was no food and zombies could arrive any time. They were thinking about cannibalize when they saw the silouette a big man whit his dog and he was carrying two dead cows with his hans to eat later. Minions came near to him and said: "Banana!"

The man laughed because it was funny but then one minion bringed a translator (that was like the google one but with voice and with the minion language) and it said "greetings man we are about to die and wonder if you would share some food with ours)"

The man stoped of laughing and said "yes of course" and give to them one cow and minions ate it.

Then the man said "tell me what you are" and minion said (with the translator) "we are minions, we are very scared of zombies and need help".

The man said then "i've never seen a creature like yours where you came from?" and minions answered "we are from the ice of Antartica but now the ice is melted"

"You can come with me" said the man. "My name is Simon Riley Jr but you can call me Ghost" continued the man. "This one is my dog. He dont have name so call him just Dog" and then the dog barked in joy.

Then the man gave some SMGs and sniper rifles to the minions and said "carry this weapons and use them in the zombies. I'm from the army so i have many guns and ammunition"

In that momment a zombie that was nearby saw the fire and attacked Ghost jr. and the minions but ghost jr saw it in time and shouted "shot him in the head to kill him!" so the minions did it and killed its first zombie.

"How did you know that you can kill zombies shooting them in the head?" aksed the minions.

"My father died in the world war 2 many time ago but he taught me many things. He fought with Richtofen that was a nazi that did experiment to create zombies"

They continued killing zombies more time that night but soon realiced that they werent going nowhere

"Where we are going? We want to have a place to live without problems again" said the minion leader to ghost jr.

"What do you think Dog? That is a good place for them?" asked Ghost Jr to Dog.

Dog barked like yes and then ghost continued. "My father once told me about a far land where is allways snow and there are no zombies. People call it Canada" Minions cheered of happyness because they could have peace again and Ghost Jr continued: "I've never been there but it's in the north, i'll go with you"

They picked their guns and also the food because the way was long and they needed it to live. They walked during days months and years and found destroyed cities, desolation and zombies and also some nice human people that helped them. Zombies attacked them sometimes but they were fasters with the sniper rifle and grandades.

"They come from backwards!" shouted Ghost Jr to the minions because he heard something in a bush and just then zombies surrounded them.

"They are too many for the gun!" "Oh no" screamed. But Dog jumped in the sky and bite the zombies in the heads cutting them off to the ground and Ghost and the minions could escape thanks to Dog, but then a zombye grabed Dog and cut his head and ate him.

"NOOOO!" Shouted Ghost Jr. "First you took my father and now you take my best friend!" Then he picked his best rifle that had made himself and cleared all the zone from zombies killing them oneshot in triple-kills. He look for the zombie that killed Dog and cut his corpse in two. Blood came out of him but also found the dead head of Dog and ribs. A tear falled from his eye to the blood of Dog.

"I avenged you Dog. Now you can rest brother" said before he bury him and continued walking

They walked again to the north and now there were less zombies than before and in one place there disappeared. "Look at all that snow. Must be canada" said the happy minions.

"Finally" said Ghost. The minions starting making homes to live and Ghost jr stayed there some days to see that there was no zombies around but nothing happened and some time later have to go down again where he had some unfinished tasks.

"Goodbye minions. It been nice with you of companions but i have to go now" and turned away.

"Thanks Ghost Jr. We will remember you in the heart forever!" shouted the minions, but they dont have the translator this time so ghost only heard Banana! and smiled.

The end.


End file.
